Dick Justice
Dick Justice is an American blaxploitation crime TV show airing in 2003. The show's story parallels Max Payne's own tragedy and life experiences of the 2001 Valkyr Case; one former cop-turned squatter mentions that the Dick Justice series is based on a case that happened a while back. Synopsis The main protagonist in the series is a detective named Dick Justice. Dick's wife, Sharon Justice, is killed by an unknown assailant and Dick is framed for her murder. Justice then goes rogue in an attempt to figure out who framed him for her killing and to get revenge. After dark, the criminals of the city come out and Dick Justice goes on a killing spree, apparently to draw out those responsible for his wife's death and subsequent setup. Plot Transcript #1 Sharon Justice: Crying Please! Gunshots Killer: Die! Die! Sharon Justice : Ah! Ahhh... dies Dick Justice: Freeze! Gunshots Oh no.. no, no, oh, God, Sharon, baby! Noooooooooo! Announcer: Stranded in the dark and violent night, Dick Justice, a lone, hardboiled, fugitive cop, framed for the murder of his wife. On a quest for vengeance through the criminal underworld in the city's heart of darkness. Dick Justice: The rain was coming down like all the angels in heaven had decided to take a piss at the same time. In a situation like mine, you can only think in metaphors. They had killed the love of my life. They were going to pay. Transcript #2 Announcer: Stranded in the dark and violent night, Dick Justice, a lone, hardboiled, fugitive cop, framed for the murder of his wife. On a quest for vengeance through the criminal underworld in the city's heart of darkness. Dick Justice: The night was grim as death. I felt right at home. Dope-peddling murderers in their expensive suits were crawling out of the woodwork all around me. The only suits they were going to wear after tonight were body-bags. Criminal: It's Dick Justice! Get him! Get the freaking cop! Gunshots Dick: Your trial will be held at the city morgue. Gunshots Criminal: Ahh! Dick Justice: I had a permanent, constipated grimace on my face. I was revenge personified. Trivia *At the end of the Take Me to Cold Steel chapter of Max Payne, the player can eavesdrop on a conversation between two guards about their personal attachment to their weapons. One of them named his gun "Dick Justice." A video of the exchange can be found here. *At some point in Max Payne 2, it is mentioned that video games based on Dick Justice have been made. *What could have been an inspiration for Dick Justice, prior to the first game premiere, James McCaffrey, the voice actor for the character of Max Payne, played a main role in the TV show Swift Justice created by Dick Wolf and Richard Albarino. In an interview, James admitted, that he had seen similarities between the game and the show, emphasizing however that Max as a character was not directly based on any particular figure. Appearances *''Max Payne 2'' **Elevator Doors **A Mob-War Video Reference Category:TV shows es:Dick Justice /